


The Way You Make Me Feel

by BluDoodles



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mystreet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluDoodles/pseuds/BluDoodles
Summary: Travis had always been a flirt, and everyone knew it. While advised against it by his friends, his heart had gone after the toughest girl on the street, Katelyn. But to her, they're utterly incompatible. However, as they travel down the road to love, they find that there's much more to each other than meets the eye.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first story, so cut me some slack...  
> There may be non-canon things mentioned, but I'll do my best to explain them!  
> Leave nice comments, leave kudos, and enjoy!

Travis's life had been so simple, it bored him. The days of flirting with any and every girl he saw had started getting old. He needed something to try and obtain, some challenge. Soon, his wish was granted when the new neighbors moved in.

Her name was Katelyn, and the first thing he thought when he saw her was "hottie". While he wasn't incorrect, with her thick, hourglass figure, her personality would stop him from her being an "easy catch". She was independent, strong, fierce, and had sworn off love from her last relationship. In short, she was exactly what he needed. A challenge.

Katelyn, however, did not see his point of view. She was annoyed every time he would attempt to flirt with her, her eyes rolling and arms crossed. When he would try and talk with her, it usually ended with him getting punched because he said something perverted or flirtatious.

However, Katelyn wasn't completely stone cold.

Travis found her one night, sitting on the roof of her house. Surprised and worried, he used a ladder to climb up to her.

Katelyn was sitting on the edge of the roof, her hair blowing behind her with the soft breeze. She was looking around at their street, with her earbuds in. Her eyes were just as bright as they always were, but they were misty, something Travis had never seen before.

He slowly crept towards her, hesitating. He finally sat next to her, causing her to jump and quickly yank out her earbuds, holding them in her clenched fist as she fumbled to press pause on her phone. Before Travis could read what song was playing, she swiped her phone up and held it to her chest.

"What are you doing here?!" was her gasped remark, her eyes wide and full of surprise. 

Travis chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with one hand as he glances away. He realized that he hadn't completely thought this through.

"I just... wanted to check up on you...." he replied simply and honestly, looking her back in the eye. He dropped his hand at his side again, his mess of snow white locks falling in front of his emerald eyes that failed to hide any emotion he contained.

Katelyn's cheeks had a slight hint of pink, but she attempted to cover it with an annoyed expression. "Why?" she remarked in response, a slight snort under her breath, like she couldn't believe it. Travis bared his usual dorky grin, trying to change her expression.

"Well, I can care for my friends, can't I?"

A slight grin tugged at Katelyn's thick lips, which were slightly glossed with pink lip gloss. He noticed it was new as he glanced down at her lips.

"Hey, is that a new lip gloss?" Travis nodded his head towards her lips, looking back up at her.

Katelyn paused a moment before replying. 

"Yeah, yeah it is..."

Her reply had an awkward energy, so Travis decided he would try and change that. He gave her another dorky smile, shifting his weight to sit closer to her.

"It looks good on you."

Katelyn's cheeks faded the same hint of pink they displayed before, which she attempted to shield by averting her eyes, looking around at the ground below.

"You're just saying that," was her mumbled reply. 

Travis chuckled softly, because little did she know that he meant it from the heart. "I'm not..." was his retaliation. "I mean it..."

Katelyn's face flushed a darker shade of berry, the contrast of colors allowing Travis to notice that Katelyn bore beauty marks all over her body, dotting her pale skin beautifully. Her skin looked so soft to him, and he wondered what it would be like to hold her hand. Slowly, he reached for it, trying to make that fantasy come true.

Katelyn noticed his movements and sat up, taking her hands that had been propping her up with her. Travis sighed softly, and she rolled her eyes, her face slowly fading back to normal.

"What were you trying to do?" she questioned, making eye contact and holding it until she got an answer.

Her eye contact made Travis uncomfortable, shifting side to side and playing with his fingers inside the pocket of his deep jade hoodie. Try as he might, he just couldn't break her gaze. He stared into her eyes, taking notice of how they shone in the sunlight, and the beautiful shade of sapphire they were. 

"Uh.... I wasn't.... doing...... anything....."

Katelyn raised and eyebrow at him, clearly not believing it.

"Mhm."

It was now Travis's turn to blush, his cheeks heating up to a faint shade of crimson. He finally averted his eyes, looking around the neighborhood and down their street.

"So, uh... why are you up here?" he asked, turning back to her with his blush slowly declining. Katelyn paused, seeming to think before she spoke.

"I come up here to clear my head... it helps me think," she explained, running her hand through her long hair.

Travis nodded, understanding. "I understand.... hey, uh.... if you aren't busy tonight, would you like to go-..." In the middle of his sentence, he looked up and his eyes met her own. He sighed, knowing that if he continued the way he wanted, he would only get punched again. He finished it another way.

"-want to hang out?" he finished, holding his breath. 

Katelyn noticed his pause, but didn't mention it. "Oh, sure..." was her slow response, as if she was waiting for him to finish. 

Travis thought, she's got me figured out, and with that, he smiled and stood up. "Well, I guess in that case-!"

Katelyn quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him further up the roof. "Don't stand near the edge!" she scolded, standing as well once they were away from it. She released his hand, drawing hers back and into her pockets with slight blush crossing her nose.

Travis's cheeks were slightly pink, and he glanced at her hand as she pulled it away. "I didn't mind..."

Katelyn sighed and shook her head, turning and climbing down the roof again. Travis, unsure of what to do, stood there until Katelhn returned with a ladder, allowing him to get down to her as well.

"Thanks," he told her, giving her one last dorky grin. Katelyn smiled back, a rare thing for her. Usually it was a grin, a smirk, or something of the like. This time, however, it seemed sincere.

Travis locked eyes with her, gently running his hands through her hair. He could feel tingling in his hands, spinning in his head, butterflies in his stomach. His eyes dropped to her lucious lips as he slowly leaned in, gently cupping the sides of her face with his warm hands. Before their lips made contact, she stopped him with a finger to his own soft lips.

"Ah ah ah, loverboy."

Katelyn, now smirking, stepped back and turned, her hair swaying side to side as she marched back inside her house, leaving him alone.

Travis sighed lovingly, watching her go. He hated her teasing, but at the same time, it made him fall more head over heels for her. It was just her, and he couldn't fault her for that. However, it was hard for him to tell when she was just being herself and when she was being distant. He hated to admit it, but she could be cold at times, even harsh.

Hands in his pockets, he turned as well and headed back to his own house, the bright sunset cascading rays of warm light onto his face. His emerald eyes glistened with hope for the next day as he unlocked the door and entered, greeted by the smell of cooking from the kitchen. Pizza, he guessed.

He started making his way to the kitchen, but stopped when he heard a car start from across he street. He looked out the nearest window to see Katelyn in her gray Nissan Sentra, leaving for work he could assume. She backed out of the driveway as he stared, simply watching her for no reason other than it was her.

As she leveled into the street, Katelyn looked over from her window and spotted him. She grinned and waved, rolling her window down.

"Need something?" she called out to him, her voice making his heart race again.

"No, just saying hi!" he called back, opening his own window beforehand. He waved to her, smiling ear to ear.

Katelyn waved back, rolling the window up and driving down the street to work. He watched her go the entire way down their road, seeing her turn onto the next street. He shut the window and sighed lovingly, slumping down against the wall. He shut his eyes in a daydream, all about her. A daydream so magical, he didn't want to wake up unless it was real. Everything seemed right in the dream.

That was, until, he heard the sounds of crashing and car horns blaring down the street.

Travis rushed to his feet, yanking the front door open as his friends gathered behind him, running outside together.

As they looked down the street, they saw none other than a gray Nissan Sentra, the front end crumpled in on itself and the windshield smashed with another car who had hit it head first. Outside the Sentra's broken windshield was a head of sky blue hair.


	2. Lonely Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with hospital things, and a few flashbacks to the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -mentions of family member loss  
> -PTSD referenced  
> -hospital things mentioned

The ambulance ride to the hospital was a blur for Travis. His eyes were fixated on Katelyn's unconscious body, her clothes stained with blood, and her pale face with her hair falling in front of it. Rain pattered onto the roof of the ambulance as the paramedics helped her on the way, shouting commands to each other and giving advice.

Travis followed them into the hospital in a trance, his vision blurred from his tears. As she was rushed into the ER, he waited in the waiting room as instructed. He sat, numb, feeling his cold palms sweat and tears flow down his cheeks. All the while he was sitting there, he repeated in his head, "why didn't you save her."

Hours droned on, visitors arrived and left, and Travis was soon alone in the waiting room. He was staring at the floor, his elbows resting over his knees as he hunched down. He has ran out of tears to cry, and his eyes had grown red and puffy. He couldn't do anything except think of what had happened to her, and how he could have helped.

About an hour later, Travis was called into her room by a nurse. The nurse lead him to her, and then shut the door to give them some time.

Katelyn was hooked up to many machines. One tracked her heart rate, another regulated her breathing, and more. She was awake, and she attempted to turn her head to see him. Her movement was stopped by the gas mask over her face, so she sighed and glanced over instead.

"Hey, Travis..." she whispered softly, her free hand that didn't have tubes running through it reached for him. He took her hand, and she smiled.

"This wasn't ideal, was it..." she chuckled. Travis was honestly surprised by her ability to crack a joke after she was put in the hospital.

"You could say that..." he replied lightheartedly, his thumb gently stroking the back of her hand. Her skin, while still smooth, had become colder since the last time he held her hand. He reached for her blankets and pulled them up higher on her.

"Thanks..." she smiled at him, her voice having a certain, exposed sweetness in contrast to her normal strict, cold tone. "I would have done that myself, but I only have one open hand..."

Travis lightly chuckled, sitting in the chair next to her bed. His eyes glanced at the clock, noting that he had about an our left for visiting hours.

The two sat in silence for a while, lost in thought and soaking in each other's company. Occasionally, Katelyn's eyes darted up to take a glance at him. She smiled, and always looked back down. Finally, after ten minutes, she spoke.

"Y'know, I had a dream about this happening..." 

Travis looked down at her once again, their eyes meeting. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Katelyn continued, pausing to take a breath. "It was last night, actually... I don't remember much of the dream, but the crash was there."

Travis thought for a moment, his lips pursed to avoid words slipping out. 

"What else was in the dream?" he finally asked her, slowly intertwining their fingers. Katelyn gave a thoughtful look, biting her lower lip.

"Well, it was cold..." she finally spoke, looking up into his eyes.

"Cold?" Travis questioned, not understanding. His eyebrow raised as he brushed his snow white locks out of his face. "What do you mean?"

Katelyn sighed, not sure herself. "I don't know... my skin stung, it was super cold..."

Travis glanced around, wondering what this could mean. "Uh... did you sleep without blankets?" he lightly joked, a dorky grin on his face.

Katelyn laughed softly with him, coughing softly afterwards. "No, I had blankets..." she replied, smiling lightly. "I was just cold..."

A soft knocking came to the door as it opened, and a nurse appeared in the doorway. "Visiting hours are up, mister Valkrum. Time to go."

Sighing heavily, Travis gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb before following the nurse out of the door. The last thing he heard from Katelyn's room was the beeping of the heart monitor and a soft "Goodbye, Travis."

His head hung low as he trudged outside, calling Dante to pick him up. He sat on an outdoor bench, watching the cars zooming down the street. Headlights dashed past him as he watched the families inside laughing, singing, and chatting to each other.

Travis smiles softly, his eyes welling with tears. He has never felt more alone at any other part in his life than this moment now. He wanted to go to Katelyn, to tell her how much he loved her, and how badly he wanted a family with her. 

But he just couldn't. He wouldn't jeopardize their relationship as it was. He had a feeling that she wouldn't feel the same.

A car pulled up next to him, and rolled down their windows as Travis stood up. It was Dante, opening the doors to let him in.

"Hey man, what's going on?" he asks casually as Travis hopped into the front seat.

"Just drive, I'll explain on the way..."

As Travis told his friend what happened to Katelyn, he felt shivers. Not normal shivers, not from being cold, but from fear. Something was coming.

He stopped speaking mid-sentence, looking Dante in the eyes. His own eyes were wide, hands trembling.

"Something... something's coming... something bad will happen, I don't know how I know, but I just do..."

As he finished speaking that sentence, his phone rang. He checked the caller ID, and it was the hospital.

His thought? Uh oh.

Shaking, Travis answered the phone, holding it to his ear. "Hello...?"

"Mister Valkrum, return to the hospital immediately!" the panicked voice on the other end demanded.

"What's going on?!" His eyes darted back to Dante, jabbing his thumb backwards to tell him to drive back to the hospital. 

"Someone-someone's here to see you! Now!" 

The panicked voice was stopped when the phone clicked, and the call ended.


	3. Back When Love Was New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~flashback chapter~  
> Katelyn, a teenager, falls in love for the first time with a charming young man named Jeffory. As time passes, her first love becomes her biggest regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> -sexual abuse/rape  
> -underage actions  
> -teenage pregnancy  
> -relationship trauma  
> ANOTHER NOTE:  
> Jeffory is not canon in this chapter, either. I make him nice-ish, like he generally would be, but as most teenagers are, I include some bad actions.

Back when days had been simpler, where makeup and hair were the biggest concerns of her days. School bells ringing filling the hallways, kids rushing to get to classes on time, going this way and that. One of those teenagers was Katelyn. One thing she had kept through her life had been her sky blue hair, another her icy eyes. However, she wasn't always so cold.

It was freshman year, before her friends had graduated middle school, or before she met most of them. One friend she did have, however, was Jeffory the Golden Heart, and he stuck true to his name. However, it was plainly obvious he would have liked to be "more than friends".

Katelyn was making her way to her class. Books in her hand, not really paying attention to where she was going. She was busy adjusting her skirt of the school uniform. Of course, since she was not paying attention, she ran right into someone.

"Oh no, I-I'm so sorry, my fault..." she apologized quickly, kneeling down to pick up her fallen things while keeping her skirt down.

"Hey, it's okay," they replied, kneeling down and scooping her things up quickly. Katelyn looked up at them and saw it was Jeffory, and smiled.

"Oh, hey Jeffory..." she chuckled, taking her things back. "Sorry about that..."

"Don't worry about it!" he replied kindly, smiling down at her. "I have to talk to you, anyway..."

Before Katelyn could ask what for, he took her hand and lead her off to the boy's locker room, which was empty.

Katelyn felt her heart race a bit when he grabbed her hand, enjoying the feeling of their fingers intertwined. 

"So, I've got a question for you..." Jeffory started, tilting her head up to face him. His chocolate brown eyes met her icy blue ones, and she grinned, slightly embarrassed. "So, uh... do you... like me?"

Katelyn's eyes went wide, her cheeks fading pink. "Uh-um... uh... w-what do... you... mean..." she stammered, playing with her hair nervously.

Jeffory cupped her chin with his thumb and index finger and tilted her face back up to look at him, a goofy grin plastered on his face. "Do you like me?" he repeated.

Katelyn's face heated up, and she could feel it as a red streak appeared across her nose and cheeks. She kept her eyes locked with his, her breath bated and short.

"I-I... um... y-yes..." was her stammered reply. She turned away, fiddling with her fingers as she felt her heartbeat in her throat.

Jeffory simply chuckled, reaching out and taking her hands. "Don't worry, I like you too..." he reassured her, smiling brightly.

Katelyn was shocked, and she stayed frozen for a moment. Jeffory took that opportunity to lean in for the kiss, and she at first backed away, nervous.

However, the moment their lips made contact, she stopped moving as suddenly as she had started. His lips were warm and soft, her own being the same. His warm breath tasted sweet as they locked lips, both their first kiss. Messy, certainly not elegant, but enjoyable nonetheless. Time seemed to stop as long as they were in each other's embrace.

It seemed like forever until she pulled back first, panting for breath as she tucked her bangs behind her ear. She smiled bashfully up to him, having enjoyed his kiss.

"Um... i-if you want... you can come over after school..." she offered, not knowing what else to say.

Jeffory chuckled and nodded, agreeing. "I'll be there."

~~~

Months carried on, and the relationship between Katelyn and Jeffory only grew and improved. Together, they were complete. She loved every bit of the time they spent together, cuddled in each other's arms, eating together at restaurants, whatever the activity was. However, as they aged and matured, things had begun to change.

Jeffory has turned fifteen, and invited Katelyn to his birthday parties. He had reassured her that it would only be a few friends, but as she arrived to his house, music pounding and cars lining the street, the evidence pointed to lies.

Katelyn entered the house cautiously, wearing a simple outfit of skinny jeans and a white tank top. Her hair and makeup were done, wanting to look her best for him. She was appalled, however, for seeing the wild behaviors around her.

Jeffory's "few" friends were actually at least twenty in numbers, and that was just inside the house. They were doing nearly everything imaginable for teenager behaviors, climbing on counters, dancing, making large messes, and other things. She couldn't believe what a large lie he had told.

That wasn't the most surprising thing, either. As she stepped further inside, she saw Jeffory on the couch in the living room, with two girls either side of him. He was talking with them as normal, not even seeing her yet. They were laughing at his jokes as if they were the most funny things in the world.

Katelyn didn't approve in the slightest. She crossed her arms angrily and stepped forward, right in front of him.

"What's this, BABE?" she asks, heavy emphasis on his title to her. Jeffory, upon seeing her, jumped up and grabbed her hands.

"Katelyn! This is-this is nothing! They're my friends, remember!" he quickly scrambled to find the words, glancing back at the ladies. "Jessica, Emily, Samantha, and Tanya! Remember them?"

Katelyn glared at each girl, not buying it. "Sure. Well, I'm here now, to your "chill" party!"

Jeffory rubbed the back of his head, looking around. "Cmon, Katelyn, it's not that bad..."

Just as he finished that sentence, a crowd of football boys ran in, absolutely hammered drunk, and picked up the four girls, carrying them off. Katelyn watched with Jeffory, turning back to him and raising her eyebrows.

"You were saying?"

Sighing heavily, Jeffory took her into his room. He shut the door, closing out some sound.

"Katelyn, this is what I wanted for my party! Can you try and enjoy it, for me?" he asked her, slightly exasperated. Katelyn still wasn't pleased, but she looked like she was at least considering what he said.

"I... fine, I guess..." she gave in, sighing as well. "But to be clear, I'm NOT drinking or doing drugs!"

"You have my word!" Jeffory promised, smiling gratefully at her.

Truth be told, less than two hours later, Katelyn had drank about five rum and cokes, and taken three shots of tequila. She had lost control of herself, going against what she had spoken of previously. She wasn't alone, however. Nearly everyone at the party had drank a significant amount.

Katelyn was now sitting on Jeffory's lap, on the couch. She was snuggled into his neck, her legs straddling his lap with his hands on her bottom. 

"I looove you, babe..." she cooed softly, gently nudging further into his neck. 

Jeffory didn't reply, but he simply slipped his hands under her jeans and held her butt from there. Katelyn didn't mind, but she looked up at him.

"Do you love me too?" she asked, a small burp escaping her lips after. Jeffory snickered and picked her up, carrying her away and into a closet.

"'Course I do!" he replied casually, not as drunk as her. He set her down on the ground, shutting the door. Katelyn could make out the shape of him from lift cascading in through slits in the door, but barely more than that.

"What's goin' on?" she asked softly, hearing him moving around a bit. There was a "clunk" of metal hitting the wooden floor, and more rustling.

"Just stay quiet, babe," Jeffory hushed her as he pushed her against the wall, gently stroking her lips with his thumb. "Open wide for me."

Katelyn did as she was told, getting her answer afterwards. Try as she might, she couldn't get him to stop. His hands grabbed her head and moved it back and forth to pleasure himself, but taking no regard to how she felt about the situation. Tears were spilling down her cheeks as she made no sound, but let him do as he pleased from lack of options to struggle.

Time passed, but the wish to stop it didn't. Jeffory wasn't finished with her yet.

After getting himself what he wanted, Jeffory reached a hand down to her, which she took, and stood up. Her cheeks were damp from her tears, and he gently rested his hand on her face.

"You looked so pretty like that..." he assured her with a soft voice, his other hand reaching under her shirt and cupping her breast.

"Jeffory, no..." she argued gently, pushing his hands down. She hid her head in her hands, keeping her head down. Jeffory wasn't taking no for an answer, unfortunately.

Roughly, he shoved her against the wall, ripping her shirt in half. "That's more like it," he growled softly, his fingers reaching around the edge of her pants.

"No... no no..." Katelyn continued to protest, trying to cover her chest. As she did that, Jeffory yanked her pants down, her panties coming with them.

"You just stay quiet... let me have a good birthday..." he shushed her with a hand over her mouth, pushing himself into her warmth with no warning, and no regard for her.

Katelyn struggled for as long as he took her, her wails barely heard over the music and through his hand. He was getting what he wanted, whether she let him or not.

An hour later, he left the closet with his pants back up, leaving her in a puddle of her tears. Her bare chest was left that way, as he took her bra and ripped her shirt. She slowly sat up and pulled her panties and pants up, sniffling and sobbing. Eventually, she made her way out, covering her chest with her arms. She found her way home, a drunken wanderer, and snuck inside without waking anyone inside. She never told a soul, except for her family. 

~~~

The next few months were hard on Katelyn. She sought out therapy for her trauma, and was made to deal with the abuse Jeffory forced her to endure. These were not the only ways she suffered, as well.

The rape had left her pregnant at fifteen.

Katelyn, unable to take on the pressure and stress from the reactions of school, dropped out and submitted online. She studied online, finishing her freshman year without seeing another face of a classmate the rest of the year. Her daughter was born in the summertime, and Jeffory took on full custody of her after that. 

Because of these experiences, Katelyn was left with therapy needed, mental trauma, and a vow to herself to never reveal her weaknesses to others. She became cold, harsh, and secretive, and no longer the sweet girl everyone once new. She buried herself, her past, and her fear, never to look back.


	4. Another Side of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis and his demon form have background with each other. They haven't always been the same person. In fact, his form, Trevor, is quite near the opposite of Travis. Katelyn unfortunately learns this the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I made Travis's canon demon form a personality besides his. More will be explained as you read on, but the most you need to know is that while Travis can have control of his form, the "other side" of him comes out sometimes.
> 
> AN: btw sorry for being so absent lately, i've been busy and stressed and honestly forgot about this :/ i'll try and be back! follow me on insta @_b.l.u.d.o.o.d.l.e.s_ and DM me if i start to take too long again lmao

Upon his arrival to the hospital, Travis burst through the doors and ran to Katelyn's room, despite the nurses and Dante chasing after him to stop him. The clamor of the group raised eyebrows and sparked the interest of many other patients and staff.

The growing crowd gathered in front of the door of Katelyn's room, with Travis in front of it. He opened the door to a slight, but distinct, difference in temperature from the room to the hallway. The cold of the room felt sharp on his skin and sent shivers up his spine. However, the most noticeable difference in how it was before he left, and now, was that the bed was overturned, and the window was open.

Travis's eyes frantically searched the room, worry growing deep inside him. He stepped in, turning in circles as his mind wrapped around what could have happened. She was gone, no doubt. But why?

Then he heard something in his mind that sounded somewhat like a chuckle. The voice was deep, with a dark tone. He saw a flash of purple in a very familiar shade. Then a scream.

Travis dropped to his knees, holding his head and groaning in agony at the sound, hands over his ears and eyes shut tightly. Dante, worried, ran over and hugged him close, asking if he was okay. Nobody else could hear the sounds or see the random, bright flashes of purple.

The shrieking stopped as Travis slowly opened his eyes, but he couldn't hear anything. All that was there was a faint ringing, a distant buzz. He could see Dante's mouth forming words, words that he couldn't hear. His mind was a blur.

The voice returned, saying "I have her now, Travis." The voice was crisper now, clear as crystal, and the deep, dark tone remained. Travis knew this voice very well. In fact, he lived his life hearing it in his head, but never like this.

"Trevor, let her go..." Travis thought back to his demon form. "She didn't do anything to deserve that!"

"True, she has no purpose to me. I don't care about HER." Trevor materialized in his head, a tall, shady man. His smokey gray skin and vibrant, somewhat glowing violet eyes gave him an otherworldly look. He has the same snow white hair, but the tips faded to black. Two spiraling ash-colored horns protruded from above his ears, and on his face, he wore a wide, sharp-toothed smirk. On his back, mostly hidden, we're a pair of folded, sharp-edged, bat-like, black wings, with a matching tail as well. He was nothing from this world.

Travis also materialized in front of him, his emerald eyes large with worry, his brow furrowed with anger.

"Then why did you take her?!" Travis's voice shook with both demanding anger and quivering worry. "If she did nothing-"

"I never said she did nothing, Travis. And, I took her because she's the one thing you can't live without."

Trevor's blunt, harsh words struck Travis like a spear, striking him through the soul. Tears formed in his eyes, making Trevor appear to be a blurry figure. He knew he was right, hate it as he did. She mattered more to him than anything.

Travis said nothing in return, racking his brain for things to say. He came up with nothing. 

Trevor, on the other hand, smirked and faded from view. Travis opened his eyes, out of his head, and gasped loudly. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead as his eyes looked around frantically. His ears and mind were clear of any noises other than the ones in the room.

"Travis! What happened?!" Dante worriedly exclaimed, grabbing his friend's shoulders and looking him in the eyes.

Travis's lips moved, but no sound emerged. His bright green eyes darted around the room frantically, now looking for answers. "I... I saw-" He paused as Dante leaned forward to hear his soft voice. "-I saw Trevor..." he finished, looking up at his friend with a deep, but dark, sense of fear in his eyes, a seed of unimaginable, dark ideas planted in his mind, rooted deep.

Before Travis could blink, the two boys were in Dante's car, buckling up. "How do you know? How was it Trevor?" Dante asked quickly, turning the ignition. Travis had to gather his new surroundings in before he could think of an answer.

"Uh... um, he... he sort of appeared in my head... he took her, I know it!" He started speaking slowly, then picked up the pace with his words as his heart rate increased as well. "Demon world, now!"

~~~

In the demon world, dimension full of beings of powers varying in intensity and type, Katelyn was trying to make sense of the new world. She hadn't seen anything like it ever before, and it was nearly overwhelming.

Trevor, on the other hand, knew the world very well-like the back of his hand. He was holding Katelyn over his shoulder, his arm around her waist tightly to prevent her from falling, or escaping.

What he told Travis was true, he had no need for her. He was using her as bait. Of course, she was blind to that fact. As far as Katelyn knew, she was being kidnapped and was never to see the sunlight of her own world again.

Trevor soon arrived at a strangely dark, large mansion. No lights were visible in the large, dark windows, and the bricks, doors, and even pavement was as dark as the night sky.

Katelyn's bright, icy eyes caught one glimpse of the house and held her breath. "No, no no... I-I can't go there-!" she attempted to argue with him, pushing away from him the best she could. It was all to no avail, however, because his grip on her waist was like iron. She couldn't get anywhere, especially after the crash.

Trevor smirked and carried her inside anyway, ignoring her pleas begging otherwise. He opened and shut the heavy front door, the locks shutting with many heavy clicks. She couldn't escape that way, that much was certain.

"This," Trevor crowed, raising his free arm to the empty entrance hall, "will be where you reside, for however long it takes for HIM to show."

Katelyn took a look around as the crystal chandeliers lit one by one, magically. The hall was glamorous, but very dark. Spiraling staircases were in each corner, next to suits of armor that lined the walls. The armor was different than she had seen before, as they were not typical medieval knight style. There were doors that lined each side of the hall, with one large, especially dark door at the very end, opposite the front door.

"This... I... I can't..." she began again, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. Trevor simply chuckled and cut her off.

"You WILL stay here, because if you go anywhere else, death will come to you faster than lightning."

As he spoke those words, a crack of lightning appeared in the sky, followed by the loudest clap of thunder Katelyn had ever heard.

Little did Katelyn nor Trevor know, that crack of thunder was signaling the arrival of Dante and Travis, prepared for war. The two knocked at the heavy door of the mansion, suited in armor that corresponded with their individual forms.

Dante, his eyes glowing a bright blue with absent pupils, bore a glowing red sword in his right hand. Glitches emerged randomly over his body, causing a faint electric sound able be heard if listenjng closely. Travis was formless, but no less fierce, than his friend. His own emerald sword was gripped tightly in his hand, his matching eyes glancing around the world for others who could start trouble.

The boys, while prepared for anything, had no idea what they had walked into. Trevor didn't know they had arrived, but he was prepared. 

Dante and Travis were greeted rather kindly to Trevor's mansion by the armor that lined Trevor's halls storming through the windows, toppling the boys, and dragging their unconscious bodies to a supposed "endless" prison. Trevor knew they would show. He has uses for them.

"What was that?" Katelyn asked, her head still turned to the front door and the broken windows the suddenly-alive armor had stormed through. Her question was met with a deep chuckle from Trevor.

"My source of power has arrived, sooner than expected. Soon, they'll be a pile of bones, and I'll be able to let the Overlord out. The world will be ours for the taking-and yours as well."


	5. Chapter 5: Good Ol' Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~flashback chapter~  
> Katelyn has had some troubles in her life that still haven't been shared...   
> *not canon, I'm aware, but I like the idea and this is my writing*

Katelyn had always enjoyed natural heat. Since she was a child, she has found great pleasure laying in warm sunlight, eyes closed, her fair skin soaking in the sun's rays. 

As a five-year-old, Katelyn was rather relaxed. Her four brothers were energetic, and had very diverse personalities. Her mother stayed home to care for her children, and her father was often working to provide for the family. 

There were some fond memories Katelyn had from her childhood, many of which being the Sunday evenings with her family. Crowding around a T.V. that was playing a children's movie, laughing and smiling with each other as they played a board game, or doing their own things as they hung around the living room and den, just enjoying being near each other. 

Those were the memories that left Katelyn feeling warm, a smile cracking on her face, her eyes twinkling with joy. 

Katelyn knew better than anyone, however, that good memories come at a price.

In her occasional nightmares, she was reminded of the roar of the fire, the screams of herself and her brothers, and the headcount her father did when they gathered outside. 

The headcount that, for the first time, was one short.

Katelyn and her brothers had been reading in the den at the time, giggling at their books.

Her eldest brother, Kestin, was reading a book that was three grade-levels higher than a ten-year-old aught to have been reading. It was a sci-fi book, and he seemed to be studying it.

Kade and Kellen, the seven-year-old twins, were sharing a pop-up book about spots their father had picked up from the library for them. They had been repeatedly flipping up the flaps and looking at the pictures of football stars and hockey players.

Katelyn had been reading a book about pirates, and she could remember the explosions of the cannons and the swords clashing together her five-year-old mind had came up with. 

As for Kacey, the youngest brother who had just turned three, was not reading, but looking at pictures. The book he had was a texture and alphabet book, and he felt the textures the book provided for each letter. He was particularly amused by the fur for the letter F, giggling hysterically and running his small hands over the letter.

Their mother came in and smiled warmly, brushing her hands on her dark gray skirt. She had her soft, long, blue hair up in a messy bun, tied with a lavender bandana. She seemed to have a heavenly glow in Katelyn's memories, a beautiful woman and wonderful mother.

She planted a kiss on each child's forehead, speaking to them in a soft tone. Her voice was rich and smooth, like amber honey.

"Alright, everyone, it's time to stop reading... go upstairs and wash up, dinner will be ready soon!"

The children did as told, putting away their books and rushing to get upstairs first. Katelyn's mother had chuckled and returned to the kitchen, a grin tugging at her lips.

Katelyn and her brothers were taking turns washing their hands in the sink, giggling and playing with each other, when they heard a scream.

"EVERYONE, DOWNSTAIRS!" 

The kids looked at each other, wide eyed, before Kestin lead them downstairs. There was an orange glow coming from the kitchen, and their mother was rushing them to come to her. She was near the front door, a worried look on her face.

"What's going on, mommy...?" Katelyn asked softly. She held Kestin's hand, who held Kacey in his other. 

"Mommy will explain later, okay sweetie?" Their mother knelt to their level, looking each child in the eye. "Right now, we have to get outside."

Obediently, the kids nodded and marched outside. Their mother left last, shutting the door tightly behind her. They huddled together in the driveway, watching the house.

Suddenly, their mother gasped. "No.... I... I'll be right back, babies, don't you move!" she instructed firmly before she ran back into the house. As the door opened, the kids could see high walls of flames leaping from the kitchen to the other rooms. 

Kestin held everyone close, keeping them where their mother told them to stay. "It's okay.... it's.... it's gonna be... okay..." he whispered to his siblings, trying to stay strong for them.

Kacey was the first to whimper. In Kestin's arms, he scrunched up his face as he started to cry. His short arms reached for the door, longing for their mother.

Katelyn followed her brother's lead, softly whimpering into her wrist. She turned her head down, closing her eyes and feeling a thin stream of tears squeeze out and down her soft cheeks. She just couldn't understand what was happening, let alone understanding why. 

A crash of burning wood settling in, a puff of smoke and embers, and the front door opened. Their mother was there, her left arm covered in black soot, and she tossed a small wooden box onto the driveway. She ran in once again, smiling at her children to soothe them.

Kestin yelled for her, but Katelyn's hearing has numbed. Silence filled her as she felt her tears drip off her chin and watched the curl of orange flames reach out of windows and to the sky. Embers flickered orange and yellow before they died and faded into a dusty gray, dotting the driveway like snowflakes.

As the minutes crawled on, it felt like every breath the children took cost them an hour of waiting. Waiting for the fire to stop. Waiting for it to be false. Waiting for help to come.

Waiting for their mother.

Waiting.

Each cracking of burning wood occurred quicker than the last, and the children held each other close. Their mother tossed various things of importance to them where she could, and a small pile gathered by the driveway and across the yard. A knit blanket from her mother, a jewelry box that had been in the family for years, a beautiful silver throwing knife, a safe with the family's savings over the years, all sorts of valuable things gathered.

By now, sirens could be heard, blaring down streets as the trucks barreled to their lot. Men and women in heavy, bright yellow suits ran inside the house, hoses in hand.

"Are you kids safe?" a tall man asked them, kneeling to their level in front of them. He seemed kind, and his voice was soft amidst the yelling and loud noises surrounding them.

Kestin was the only child who could react. He nodded, his eyes blank of any expression. 

Katelyn didn't know who this man was, but she broke her parents rule of "never talk to strangers" because he seemed like he wanted to help. She burst out crying again, gripping Kestin's hand with a grip of steel. He shouted in surprise and pain, but his cry was drowned by her own.

"Mommy's in there!!!" she screamed, pointing to the house that was on the verge of collapsing. 

The man's eyes grew wide and serious before he ran to the door, calling the firefighters back and gave them instructions to search for her. Katelyn's tears continued as she watched, not at all comforted by her brother's attempts to soothe her.

Her tears stopped when she looked at a window that hadn't fell in on itself yet, and she saw her mother's blue hair. Her head was sticking out the window, waving her arms to her children. Ignoring the firefighters shouts to her, she called to her children instead.

"Mommy has birthday presents in the box for each of you... keep them with you, and you can feel my love..." Tears dripped down her face as she spoke, her smile unable to shield a terrible sadness inside her. "As long as you wear them, I will be there..."

Katelyn broke her grip on her brother's hand and sprinted to the house while her brother's yelled for her to come back. The man who had spoken with them picked her up and carried her away as she thrashed and reached for her mother.

Now sobbing, their mother wiped her eyes and smiles a genuine smile at her children. "Be good-" 

She was cut off by the sound of wood snapping above her.

"Remember that I love you..."

A louder crash, followed by the roof caving slightly.

"Stay strong-"

One final crash, and the roof caved completely, crushing their mother beyond hope of saving her. 

Firefighters yelling, sirens blaring, fire raging. None of that was heard by the children that day after that. All they heard was a painfully loud silence, and their mother's words echoing inside their minds, impaling their young hearts.

That day shot them through the heart. They loved their mother, more than anything or anyone in the universe. Nothing could come close to replacing her.

And now, she was gone.


End file.
